Sakura Petals
by mucchiseryo
Summary: Ketika kelopak bunga sakura mekar... Apakah kau akan masih mengingatnya? Apa yang kau rasakan pada hari ini? Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Tidak akan pernah. #TeikoDays Kiseki no Sedai Graduate.


**Sakura Petals**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**#TeikoDays Fanfiction.**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Karakter: Kiseki no Sedai, Momoi Satsuki**

**Jumlah kata: 1.800 words**

**Warning: Typo(s), Semi-Canon, OOC, dan segala kekurangan yang berada di fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

**AN: Fanfiksi ini bertemakan kelulusan anggota Kisedai dan Momoi. Maafkan mucchise jika ada kesamaan ide dari fanfiksi-fanfiksi sebelumnya yang pernah di **_**posting**_**. **_**Weru-weru**_**, Happy Reading!**

* * *

_**Ketika waktu tak banyak tersisa di musim semi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jendela kelas, tempat sinar mentari masuk. Terasa begitu hangat dan cerah. Kise Ryouta terdiam di sudut kelasnya. Tangan memangku kepala yang mengarah ke luar jendela, tatapan dari iris _topaz_ itu menerawang. Tiba-tiba matanya mengerjap, tangan yang tadinya memangku kepala beralih ke sisi datar meja. Kise menatap lurus ke depan kelas, tepat pada kalender yang terpampang di dinding. Ia mengesah pelan. Hari yang tersisa di Teiko bisa dihitung jari. Saatnya akan segera tiba.

_Topaz_ itu pun beralih lagi. Menangkap pemandangan kelas. Ramai dengan beberapa kelompok yang membicarakan berbagai topik. Mereka mengenakan seragam yang sama—ya, sama seperti pertama mereka resmi diterima di Teiko. Namun ada yang berbeda. Bagi Kise, mereka terlihat sangat dewasa. Sudut bibir tipis lelaki itu terangkat.

* * *

"Dai-_chan_, pernahkah kau berpikir tentang perpisahan?"

Momoi Satsuki bertanya pada Aomine Daiki yang masih menyembunyikan lautan samudranya—meski begitu, Momoi tahu Aomine mendengarkannya.

Aomine melenguh. Masih enggan membuka kelopak mata, bibirnya mulai terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun sedetik kemudian kembali tertutup. Hanya desahan pelan yang terdengar.

Momoi mulai membayangkan sesuatu. "Jika dipikirkan,_ kita _hampir tiga tahun bersama. Apakah kau memikirkan, bagaimana _kita_ setelah hari kelulusan?"

Aomine pun memberi gestur berarti. Setelahnya ia mendudukan tubuh besar itu. Dengan malas, ia menatap sang sahabat kecil dari posisi yang lebih tinggi.

"Jika kau meminta jawabanku, aku tidak tahu," ucap Aomine. "Tapi—" tertahan, "Aku, Kau, Kise, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara—dan Tetsu. Kita semua akan menuju masa depan kita masing-masing."

Momoi tersenyum lebar atas jawaban pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu. Ia menatap Aomine. Gadis itu berunjuk gigi dengan binaran di iris yang sewarna dengan surainya. Aomine yang merasa menjadi objek pun mengalihkan pandangan, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

* * *

Si pemuda tinggi bersurai hijau melangkahkan kaki di koridor. Almameter putih khas Teiko yang melekar pada tubuhnya sedikit bergoyang karenanya. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah buku rumusan kimia. Midorima Shintarou, jalan yang ia lewati bersuasana ramai. Namun si _shooter_ sama sekali tidak acuh.

Tapi akhirnya si mata empat mulai acuh ketika tak sengaja dirinya menabrak—atau, ditabrak?—orang yang lebih pendek darinya. Mau tak mau dia menundukan kepala, mendapati orang itu, dan buku rumusan kimia yang terjatuh.

Iris _emerald_ itu sedikit terkejut saat menangkap bayangan bak langit. Teman setimnya yang sudah tidak muncul sejak akhir turnamen basket smp nasional.

"_Doumo_, Midorima-_kun_."

Kuroko Tetsuya.

**.**

**.**

_**Ada beberapa alasan, kenapa hari-hari itu begitu berharga. Karena mereka tidak akan pernah terulang.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Orang bergolongan darah B tidak cocok berbicara dengan orang bergolongan darah A, _nanodayo_. Tapi ada saatnya dimana aku harus berbicara padamu—bukan berarti aku menginginkan berbicara denganmu, Kuroko."

"_Hai_, Midorima-_kun_."

Kuroko dan Midorima telah berada di depan gymnasium utama Teiko. Tempat dimana mereka biasa mengadakan latihan, namun kini sepi. Untuk alasan tertentulah, Midorima dan Kuroko kemari. Selain bisa lebih rileks berbincang, mungkin mereka bisa mengenang ketika bola oranye berpindah dari satu tangan ke tangan lain.

"Kau memutuskan untuk menjauh dari basket?" Midorima bertanya sembari menaikan kacamatanya. "—aku hanya bertanya."

"Tidak," balas Kuroko. "—aku tidak tahu."

Midorima tidak memberikan gestur tubuh berarti dari jawaban Kuroko. "Ada pepatah yang mengatakan, kita semua memiliki sayap di punggung yang akan membawa kita terbang ke jawaban hidup kita," ujar Midorima. Entah itu masuk topik pembicaraan atau tidak.

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya. Iris biru itu berpadu dengan langit cerah. "Ada sebabnya, mengapa aku berhenti. Tapi saat-saat kita berlatih bersama, mengoper bola satu ke yang lain, mendengarkan suara decit sepatu di gym, untuk beberapa alasan, hari-hari itu sangat kurindukan."

"Dan akan sangat kau rindukan nanti."

"Midorima-_kun_?" Kuroko mengerjap, menoleh ke pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Midorima barusaja menyetujui perkataannya—secara tidak langsung.

"Tidak—" mencoba beralih dari pandangan bayangan itu. "Kurasa aku harus cepat-cepat ke laboratorium." Kaki jenjang si surai hijau pun melangkah maju, membelakangi Kuroko.

* * *

_**Ada masa-masa menyenangkan dan menyedihkan. Ketika ku pikirkan, itulah perjalanan. Tak peduli kapanpun itu. Aku tak pernah sendirian.**_

* * *

Hari kelulusan telah datang. Semua penuntut ilmu kelas tiga, _Teikou Chuugakko_ mengenakan kemeja biru serta almameter putih khas sekolah mereka. Sebuah pin berbentuk bunga sakura menempel pada sisi dada kiri almameter setiap murid. Meski suasana sudah ramai, acara pelepasan baru akan dimulai pukul sepuluh pagi nanti. Sepertinya maksud mereka datang awal adalah untuk mememiliki waktu lebih panjang bersama teman-teman SMP yang mungkin tidak akan bertemu di SMA.

Ya, sepertinya.

Akashi Seijuurou memandang ke segala penjuru kelas. Dimana setiap sisi terdapat teman-temannya yang berkelompok. Ada yang berfoto, dan juga sekedar bergurau hingga tertawa riang bersama. Semuanya bersama teman mereka.

Hanya si emperor yang sendirian, duduk di kursinya dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang akan ia bacakan nanti saat pelepasan. Dia akan berpidato. Akhirnya sepasang iris rubi beralih pada kertas-kertas yang terlihat terang karena sinar matahari.

Tetapi ketika Akashi ingin memfokuskan diri, tiba-tiba bayangan gelap menghalang sinar sang surya untuk menerangi kertas pidato itu. Mengangkat kepala, Akashi dapat melihat warna ungu disana.

Murasakibara Atsushi. Dengan wajahnya yang terkesan malas, pemuda bertubuh raksasa itu menatap Akashi di bawahnya. Sekotak maiubo masih setia berada dalam lingkupan tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa, Atsushi?" Tanya Akashi tanpa menatap Murasakibara karena dia tengah merapikan kertas pidato.

"Aku mau mengajak Aka-_chin_ bertemu Mido-_chin _dan yang lainnya. Di hari terakhir ini."

Meski wajah seperti itu, Murasakibara tetap memperlihatkan sisi kekanakan pada nada bicaranya.

Tapi.. hari terakhir? Ah benar juga.

Seulas senyuman tak kasat mata menghiasi bibir sang kapten. Bersama rekan setimnya, si pemilik mata hekteromik mengalami berbagai macam peristiwa. Jadi, Akashi tidak sendirian, kan?

* * *

Kise Ryouta berjalan menelusuri sekolahnya. Seraya kepala menoleh ke kanan-kiri guna mendapatkan sang manager, Momoi Satsuki. Mengapa? Padahal rencananya anggota Kiseki no Sedai hendak merayakan perpisahan_ sendiri _sebelum pelepasan murid kelas tiga. Tapi tetap saja jika semua _prodigy _merayakan tanpa kehadiran sang manager yang selalu setia mendampingi. Karena itu, Kise ditugaskan untuk mencari Momoi. Loh, kenapa Kise? Jangan tanya soal Aomine.

Kepala kuning itu terus bergerak searah iris_ topaz_ memandang. Sesekali sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika beberapa_ fans_ memandangnya kagum.

Akhirnya, Kise menapak pada bangunan kelas-kelas—yang sepertinya sepi dikarenakan hampir seluruh siswa sudah berada di aula sekolah.

Namun, nyatanya disitulah kedua mata Kise mendapati sesuatu berwarna _peach_ yang familiar.

Momoi berdiri di tengah-tengah perempatan koridor sembari kedua tangannya menjadi satu di bagian dada. Dari tempat Kise, pemuda itu dapat melihat bibir sang manager yang terkatup, terkejut, kah?

Momoi Satsuki memang terkejut. Dia sudah berjalan jauh-jauh untuk menemui sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang kehadirannya amat tipis. Namun dikala gadis yang ceria itu menemukan si surai langit, bukannya senang, justru kecewa.

Momoi sudah menyiapkan surat cinta untuk orang yang pernah membelikan es krim—secara tidak langsung—padanya. Tetapi nyatanya... Kuroko Tetsuya sedang bersama seorang perempuan yang entah itu siapa. Yang jelas gadis itu berhadapan dengan Kuroko dalam jarak yang amat dekat.

Seketika dadanya terasa sesak. Momoi menyatukan kedua tangannya di tempat ia merasa sakit. Ia pun meremas surat cinta itu. Sepertinya kini giliran kehadiran dia yang menjadi tipis. Bahkan Kuroko tidak menyadari bahwa Momoi berada disana.

Puk puk

Almameternya terasa ditepuk pelan. Momoi menoleh ke samping. Kise Ryouta berada disana sambil menatap Momoi tak bisa diartikan. Dengan cepat, Momoi bergegas menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kise.

Insting seorang teman, Kise pun memutuskan untuk menenangkan Momoi dengan usapan lembut di surai merah jambu.

Almameternya terasa ditepuk pelan. Momoi menoleh ke samping. Kise Ryouta berada disana sambil menatap Momoi tak bisa diartikan. Dengan cepat, Momoi bergegas menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kise.

Insting seorang teman, Kise pun memutuskan untuk menenangkan Momoi dengan usapan lembut di surai merah jambu.

* * *

_**Ketika kelopak bunga sakura mekar...**_

* * *

"Hari ini merupakan hari kelulusan kita dari Teiko _Chuugaku_. Sekali lagi, kami mengucapkan terimakasih pada para guru dan orang tua yang telah membimbing kami. Kami akan berjalan menuju pilihan kami masing-masing. Tapi kami akan berjalan tanpa melupakan hari ini…"

Setelah pidatonya selesai, Akashi Seijuurou membungkukan badan tegapnya, disambut tepukan tangan dari semua orang yang berada di aula. Pidato tadi terdengar begitu bagus bagi semua orang yang mendengarnya.

Setelah lelaki itu turun dari podium, kembali ke tempat duduk para murid, tibalah saatnya untuk masing-masing dari mereka menerima gulungan kertas tanda kelulusan. Itu akan menjadi saat yang mengharukan pastinya.

Masing-masing keenam anggota inti Kiseki no Sedai ditambah Momoi berurutan dipanggil.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"Midorima Shintarou."

"Kise Ryouta."

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Momoi Satsuki."

"Aomine Daiki."

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

Setelah semua murid menerima gulungan itu, suasana haru memenuhi Teiko. Banyak tangis haru yang tercipta.

Momoi Satsuki menghampiri keenam anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Senyum ceria melekat di wajah manisnya. Peristiwa menyedihkan dan menyenangkan telah berjalan selama ini, namun bagi Momoi, dia harus membuat hari ini menjadi hari yang paling menyenangkan dari segala harinya di Teiko.

"Kita foto bersama ya~! Tetsu-_kun_, Dai-_chan_, Ki-_chan_, Midorin, Mukkun, Akashi-_kun_!"

* * *

Kise Ryouta tersenyum kecil memandangi foto yang baru Momoi ambil—foto itu langsung tercetak dan diberikan kepada setiap anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

Kise sendiri sedang duduk di gymnasium. Tepat di bawah ring. Dirinya memeluk bola basket. Hanya dirinya yang berada disana. Ia akan berpisah dengan tempatnya berlatih kurang lebih satu setengah tahun belakangan ini.

Tetapi indera pendengarannya mendengar suara decit antara sepatu dan lantai gym. Kise menoleh. Aomine Daiki berada disana dengan bahu kanan yang membawa almameter.

"Aomine_cchi_?"

Yang dipanggil namanya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku kira tidak ada yang mengingat tempat ini." Aomine berjalan mendekati Kise. Dia pun mendudukan tubuh di samping srang pemuda bersurai kuning.

"Lima atau sepuluh tahun setelah hari ini, apakah kau akan masih mengingatnya? Apa yang kau rasakan pada hari ini?" Tanya Kise, pandangannya tertuju pada bola basket.

"... entahlah," respon Aomine diiringi bunyi benturan tubuhnya dengan lantai gym—dia memutuskan untuk berbaring.

"Mungkin seperti, '_ah saat itu sangat menyedihkan,' _atau _'sedikit mengharukan,_'pasti orang-orang akan mengatakan hal yang sama, meski mereka memiliki perasaan berbeda-beda saat hari ini. Karena kesibukan di hari selanjutnya, hari ini hanya seperti angin lalu," tutur Kise panjang.

Aomine berbaring, Kise memilih untuk berdiri dan berjalan menjauh.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Aomine dibarengi aksi Kise yang melempar bola basket ke sudut gym.

"Mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Untuk siapa?" mata Aomine telah terpejam.

" Untuk sekolah ini." Kise menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa menoleh ia melanjutkan, "—Kau mau ikut?"

"Kau duluan saja," jawaban Aomine disertai suaranya menguap.

* * *

Akashi memilih untuk lebih dahulu meninggalkan aula sekolah. Kakinya melangkah hingga menapak pada halaman sekolah.

Pohon sakura disana tengah bermekaran. Warna pink yang dihasilkan membuat ketenangan dengan deruan angin yang membawa kelopak yang gugur. Akashi menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap ranting pohon sakura di atasnya yang didominasi warna merah muda karena guguran kelopak sakura.

Hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. Kelopak-kelopak sakura yang terbawa dengan arus pun melewatinya. Salah satu dari helaian merah muda itu menempel pada pipi sang kapten. Ia memejamkan mata. Merasakan ketenangan.

* * *

_**Kelopak air mata berjatuhan mengalir ke pipiku.**_

_**Sambil menatap langit biru dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, aku mulai berjalan pergi.**_

_**Kenangan itu begitu indah.**_

_**Mari kita melambaikan tangan dan bersama-sama kita naiki tangga kedewasaan di depan kita**__**.**_

* * *

_**"Lima atau sepuluh tahun setelah hari ini, apakah kau akan masih mengingatnya? Apa yang kau rasakan pada hari ini?"**_

"_**Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Tidak akan pernah."**_

Owari

* * *

Haii...

Ai kembali nge_post_ fanfic khehehe~ bagaimana menurut minna-_san_? -_grins_-

Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari lagu Sakura no Hanabiratachi. Pas saya liat video yang ada sub eng nya, saya jadi berimajinasi gimana ya kelulusan waktu di Teiko kalo kaya begini. Hahahah, jadinya secepat mungkin saya ngetik deh sebelum ide nya ilang xox

Ngomong-ngomong. Terimakasih ya sudah mau baca!

Ai~


End file.
